A vampire's heart can beat
by MelanieBelikov
Summary: Bella is already vampire when she meets the cullens. She is all alone and she can't remember much about her past. Will she find the love and the friendship that she never had with them? EXB AXJ RXM EXC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hi. My name is Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella. I look like a typical seventeen years old girl but the truth is that I am much older than that .I used to be a happy and cute little girl. Now I am not that person anymore. I became a monster at my seventeenth birthday.

I also had a family. A mother, a father and two sisters but they are all dead now. So I am all alone and miserable.

You must wonder what I am. Well I am a vampire.

I hate that. I hate killing humans but it's the only way to survive.

And the last thing you must know about me is that my vampire power is. Well it's a little difficult to explain. You see, I can show my thoughts to others, but only if I want to.

And I think that's all. Now you know everything about me!


	2. The first glance

_**I Hope you like the story!!! Please review! I love you all!!!**_

_**Sadly, I do not own twilight!!! Stefanie Meyer does! **_

_Ok. I am fine. Everything is going to be ok. _Or this is what I keep saying to myself. I was a vampire and I was starting school. I was going to be a student at Forks High school. That was wired I guess, but I wanted a normal life. I was drinking human's blood to live but I had promised myself that I would never hurt any of those teenagers. I would go to hunt at Port Angeles. I use to hunt thieves or murderers but I am not sure if Port Angeles has that kind of people.

Anyway, now I was on my room trying clothes. I didn't know what to wear. I looked at my closet and ten minutes later I had found what to wear.

I wore a pair of skinny jeans, a blue top and blue flats. I also wore a light make up and I brushed my brown hair. Then I wore my long, dark blue coat and went to my car. I had I silver BMV. I loved that car.

The school was near to the house I had rent and it was not difficult to find. It was a small building. Just the way I liked it.

I get off my car and headed to the secretary's office to get my schedule. It was a little awkward because everyone was staring me.

I heard whispers like _"OMG, she is beautiful" _or like _"What is she doing here?"_

I didn't like attention but I went to the secretary's office. She was an old woman with red hair.

"Um, hello" I said with my velvet voice. "I am Isabella. The new student"

She looked at me and I show the sock at her face. She looked startled.

"Hello Isabella" she finally said. "Here is your schedule dear. Have a good day"

"Thanks"

I looked at my schedule. I had Math! Great! I went to the building 4 and I saw a small class full of teenagers. _Great, _I thought, _that's the only thing I needed right now._

It was the first time I was in a room full of humans and it was really painful. The smell of blood was burning me.

"Hi" I heard a voice beside me. "I am Jessica. You are Isabella, right?"

"Bella" I corrected her. "Nice to meet you"

I turned to see the girl who just spoke to me. She was a short teenage girl with brown hair and a smiley face.

"What's your next lesson?" she asked.

"Umm, Spanish" I told her.

"Great I have Spanish to" she said. "Do you want to sit with me?"

"Why not" I told her and then I followed her slow steps.

"Where do you come from Bella?" she asked curiously.

"I am from Alaska" I answered her. This was the first thing I thought.

"Really? The Cullens are from Alaska," she said.

"Who are they?" I asked with no interest.

"They are Doctors Cullen foster kinds," she said. "You will see them anyway"

Moreover, the day passed like that. The lessons were too easy and my _classmates_ were nice. I did not like this Mike Newton kind though. He was so immature and rude. He obviously wanted to make out with me! Gross!

I had another torture too. Their blood was burning me. It was the most difficult part trying to ignore the temptation but somehow I did it. Somehow, I liked them.

And my last problem was my biggest. So many people surrounded me. This is what I thought that would solve the problem of my loneliness. Then why I was feeling so alone? I was empty. A real dead.

Now was the time of lunch. I went to the cafeteria with Jessica, Mike, a girl whose name was Angela and some other kinds. I took only an apple, so I could pretend that I was eating something. Then we sat at a table in the middle.

"Aren't you hungry?" Mike asked.

"No, Mike" I told him. "I am in a special diet"

I laughed a little with my own joke when suddenly a strange smell came to my nose, making me scream a little with horror.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

I ignored her and I tried to spot the vampires I just smelled. Finally, I saw them at a table in the corner. They were five.

A beautiful female with golden hair and a perfect body was laughing with a big scary dude with black hair. Then there was a tall, blond guy with scars every ware with a little, pixie girl with short hair. This girl was very familiar. I did not know why but I felt like I knew her. Finally, it was another boy with reddish hair and the most gorges face. He was so perfect. Like an angel who fell on the earth. Suddenly I felt better. I felt hope.

"I see you noticed the Cullens," Jessica said.

"They are the Cullens?" I asked.

"Yes" she answered. "Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Emmett, Alice and Edward Cullen"

As she was speaking, the sexy boy looked at her as if she called his name. His eyes did not saw any interest but then they met mine. For one moment, it was only just him and me. Like the time stopped. Then his face froze and I understood that he did not expect another vampire here.

"Guys I am going outside" I told as I stood up. "I need fresh air"

And with that, I went outside. The timing was perfect because I felt my brown contacts melting. I had to wear them, so the humans could not see my red eye but they were melting by my venom.

"Hey" I heard a voice. "You"

Panicked I turned around and I came face to face with the reddish haired boy. My breath stopped and I looked at him speechless from his beauty.

"I think that you should not be here" he told me calmly.

"I am sorry," I told terrifying. "I did not want to bother you"

"I think that you should come with me at my house," he told me with his sexy voice.

"Ok. Just don't kill me please," I begged.

Then I looked in his eyes and I saw that they were golden. "Why are your eyes gold?" I asked.

"We will talk about everything at my house," he told me. "Come"

He told me to follow him and I did it. He was probably a dangerous vampire but I trusted him. I felt safe with him.


	3. Bond together?

_**Hi! Thanks for reviewing!!! I do not own Twilight but I wish I would!!! 3 **_

I was so frightened and at the same time so calm that I could not understand myself. Why I was feeling so safe? Anyone could say that I should be very scared! I was trying to make myself run away but something on him was making me feel so calm.

"So what's your name?" he asked me when he sat at the sit beside mine.

"Bella" I told him. "Bella Swan"

"Swan?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah" I told him. "Well, this is not my real name. The fact is that I don't remember my real last name."

"You don't remember your human life?" he asked.

"No, I remember some things. I remember that I had a mother and a father and two sisters but I can't remember their names or faces."

"That's wired," he told me. "Anyway my name is Edward."

"Are we going to your house?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes" he told me.

After that, we did not tell anything else. He was driving way to fast and we were at his house in five minutes. He had a great house. It was so big and so dreamy.

"Come" he told me and he opened the door. "They don't bite"

"There are others?" I screamed with fear.

"Yes. My mother and Tania" he answered. "My father is at the hospital"

Ok that was unexpected. He had a mother and a father. And who was Tania anyway?

I stepped in only to see the most beautiful house I ever saw.

"You have a great house," I told him.

"Thanks dear" I heard a sweet voice coming from the stairs.

I looked at her and saw a sweet woman with chocolate hair and golden eyes. Surely, she was his mother.

"Hi, I am Esme" she told me and gave me her hand.

"Bella" I told her and took her hand. "Nice to meet you"

"Edward" I heard another voice. "It's nice to have you back home"

"Tania" he told coldly.

A goddess came into the room. She had a beautiful face and blond strawberry hair. She looked at me with a hard look and then looked at Edward.

"Hi, I am Bella" I told her.

"Tania" she answered but never looking at me. "What is she doing here Edward?"

"She was at the school," he told her. "I couldn't leave her there. She is not like us. Look at her eyes"

"And what is she doing at school?" she asked angry now. "You little girl can ruin our lives here with your appearance. You have to go. You do not belong here!"

I stepped away from her poisonous voice. "I will go," I told them. 'I did not want to upset you. I only wanted a normal life. I will leave tonight"

"No" Edward and Esme told together.

"You will stay here," Esme continued. "Edward is she thinking to run away?"

"I do not know," he told her. "I can't hear her mind"

"What? How?" Esme asked.

"I don't know," he told her. "You know Bella, I am a mind reader. But your mind is close for me"

"Well that's good for me," I told him.

Tania looked at me as if she wanted to kill me. "Who bite you?" she asked rudely.

Of course, they would notice it. I had the scars of vampire's teeth in my neck. I was all alone and an easy target for other vampires. I do not remember his name. He was a vampire that I met twenty years ago. I was alone and I thought he would help me. But he just wanted to torture me. He bate me. It is the only way to torture a vampire.

"Life is not easy," I told them.

Then Edward did something I would never expect. He came in front of me and touched my neck with his hand. At that moment, I felt a warm feeling in all over my body. It was much better that the feeling I had when I was drinking blood.

"This is strange," he told me with heavily breathing.

"Yes" I agreed.

_What was that? _

I heard his voice but he did not even open his mouth.

"You heard my thought?" he said.

"And you heard mine" I told him.

Yes now I was feeling everything about him. I was feeling his surprise, I was hearing his thoughts. I was even feeling his thirst.

_I am feeling those to. I can feel your sorrow. Do not be sad._

"Oh my god" I whispered. "That means that we are bond together?"

"What?" Esme and Tania asked socked.

_**I also think that I am going to put a chapter in Alice's point of you. But I don't know yet!**_

_**I hope you liked it!!! Please. Please review! Love you**__**.**_


	4. New beginning

_**Ok so I hope you enjoy the story! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Edward's thoughts**_

_Bella's thoughts ___

_How is this happening? _I thought.

_**This is wired. Can you still hear me Bella?**_

_Yes! _

_**Wow!**_

"Ok what is happening with you to?" Tania asked angrily.

"I don't know Tania," Edward told her. "We have something like a bond"

_**This little vampire is going to still my Edie!**_

This was defiantly Edward's thoughts!

_**You can hear her thoughts through my mind, Bella.**_

_Ok! This is awkward!_

_**Yes it is.**_

"We must call Carlisle," Esme told. "Tania goes to come with me."

_**They must stay a little alone together. They have so much to say.**_

_Esme is a really good woman, Edward._

_**Yes, she is unique.**_

Tania did not like that but she left. Now we were the two of us in the leaving room.

_**Where were you leaving before you came here?**_

_I was leaving at Phoenix. But it was too sunny and you know._

_**Yes, I know.**_

"So why are your eyes gold?"

"Oh, because I am not drinking humans blood" he told me.

I looked at him socked.

"But how do you leave?" I asked him.

"We survive with animal's blood" he answered me. "You see killing humans is not the only way for a vampire to survive"

"Oh my Goss" I screamed. "If this is true then I don't have to kill"

I looked in his eyes and I left my memories come in my mind. I wanted him to see how I was leaving.

_Flashback_

_I was walking in a dark road of Paris. I was so thirsty and I could not stand it anymore. Then the smell of fresh blood came to my nose. It was such a beautiful smell. I run and finally found the blood I smelled and saw little girl was crying._

"_Hey little girl" I told her. "What's your name?"_

"_Lily" she told me. "Can you call my mum? I want my mum!"_

"_Oh pure girl" I told her. "Come here. Let me give you a hug"_

_She came to me and I gave her a hug. Then I sucked my teeth to her neck and the little girl screamed. I drunk all of her blood and I started finding my mind. When I understood what I have done, I run away. _

_End Flashback._

I looked in Edward's eyes sobbing. I knew I was a monster. I always knew it. I should die. And the anger at his face was making want to die even more.

_**No Bella, it is ok! I understand. **_

_You do?_

_**Of course. I am a vampire too! Remember?**_

"Well I don't want to be like that anymore! Can you saw me your way?"

"Yes I will," he told me. "But it's not easy!"

"I do not care," I told him.

He smiled and I felt the sympathy he was feeling.

_**Well I will have to get used to it.**_

_Yes, you will have. Because now I know all your thoughts and emotions._

_**So do you have any powers?**_

_Yes. I can put thoughts to other people minds._

_**We have similar powers. **_

_Yes, we have. _

The door opened and came in seven vampires. There was the little pixie girl with the blond guy. The blond girl with the big guy. A blond handsome male vampire and Esme.

_**Ok, Bella. The little girl is Alice with her mate Jasper. And these two are Emmett and Rosalie. And well the handsome man is my dad.**_

"Hi" I told them.

"Hi" they told.

"Guys this is Bella. Bella already knows your names" Edward told them.

"Well nice to meet you Bella" Carlisle told me. "Esme told me that you and Edward have something like a bonding"

"Yes we have," I told him.

"What exactly you can do?" he asked us.

"I can hear her thoughts and feel her emotions. When she is sad this makes me sad to.

"This is something I saw only once. You have a vampire bonding. You are bond with each other forever. You will always be bonded and you will never be able to leave without each other.

"I know what to do! You will come to stay with us!" the little pixie said.

I looked at her and I felt again that I knew her.

_**Do you know her?**_ Edward asked.

_I do not know._

"Well? Will you come and leave with us?" Alice asked again.

"I do not know," I told her.

"Oh come on" she begged me.

"I guess I can come. If there is not a problem," I answered her.

"Perfect" she screamed.

"Welcome to the family little sis" the Emmett guy told me.

Esme hugged and Rosalie smiled me. Even Jasper hugged me. Only Tania looked at me as if she wanted to kill me.

After all these, everyone went to do their work. Alice and Jasper had gone to take my stuff and then put them at my new room. Esme had gone to speak with the person I had rent the house. Rosalie and Emmett had gone to their room and Edward with Tania were at the piano playing music.

The last thing was bothering. She wanted him and I did not want him being with her.

_**I do not want it either.**_ I heard Edward's thought. This was so embarrassing and I knew that if I could I would have blushed right now.

I was starting a new life. First, I would never have to kill human any more. Second, I had a new family. Third, I was bond with someone. I just wished that it would last.


	5. Forgotten past

_**Hi guys! I hope you like the story! Sorry about my mistakes! I promise I will improve my writing. Please review! **_

One week passed since I met the Cullens and I already loved them. Esme and Carlisle were like the parents I never had. Emmett and Jasper were like my older brothers and Rosalie like my older sister. However, I had a connection with Alice. She was like my sister and my best friend.

Finally, there was Edward. Now, he was a big part of my life. We were all day together. We were spending lots of time talking, laughing and listening to music. I really loved him like a friend. I wanted him to be ok whatever it takes.

Tanya was the only problem in my life now. I just could not bear her any more.

Now I was in my room listening to music. Alice, Jasper and Emmett had gone a hunting trip, Carlisle and Esme were out and Tania was talking with Rosalie about clothes.

_Edward? Where are you?_

_**In my room. I am reading a book. Are you ok?**_

_I am fine. I am just bored. _

_**Why aren't you going to sit with Rose?**_

_Are you kidding me? Tanya will murder me if I'll go there!_

_**Oh. Tanya is a good girl. **_

_Yeah, right._

_**Then come to my room! I' m bored too.**_

I smiled. This is what I wanted.

_Ok! I'm coming._

I got out of my room and I went to his room. I opened the door and found him on his bed with a heavy book in his hands.

"Hey there" he said. "How is your night?"

"Boring" I told him. "Yours?"

"It' s getting better" he answered me.

"Edward" I said. "I am scared".

"Why?" he asked me seriously.

"Cause I do not know anything about my human life. Who I was? What was my real last name? You remember your human life. I do not"

"Oh, Bella" he told me and then hugged me. "Don't worry. Alice, don't remember her human life and she is just fine. Ok?"

"Ok" I told him.

He had the talent to make me feel better.

"Now, let's go out" he told me. "We can go to my meadow. You have seen it through my mind"

"Tania will kill me," I told him.

"I will protect you" he told me with a big smile.

"Ok, big man, let's go" I told him and grabbed his arm.

We run downstairs were Tanya and Rose was sitting. Rose smiled at us and Tanya looked at me angrily.

"Hi" I told them and I laughed with Tanya's face. "How are you?"

"Great" Tanya told me. "And you? You seem a little. Anyway. Next week is the Spring Dance. We'll go together?"

"Yes" he said with a grimace. "Ok"

"Good" she said happily. "It's a pity that you don't have a date Bella"

_**I really don't want to go with her!**_

_Then tell her, Edward!_

_**Bella, I can't. It's rude.**_

_Whatever, Edward._

Now my good mood was gone. I left them and I went out forgetting about our planes to go to the meadow. I was pissed. And the worst was that I didn't know why! Why was I so mad with him? I shouldn't have. He was a single vampire and he had the right to be with anyone he wanted.

I run and run until I smelled something. It was the smell from another vampire. It was a familiar smell. I stopped there, frozen waiting for a sign.

"Oh my god" I haired a scary voice. "It's you. Isabella Mary Brandon"

I looked at the male vampire who talked to me. He had blond, long hair and a scary face.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"You don't remember me?" he asked. "You are hurting me"

"What do you want?" I shouted.

"You" he told me. "And your big sister"

"My big sister?" I asked him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't remember me" he said. "This is bad. I waited so many years for a chnce to destroy you"

I looked at him terrified. He wanted to kill me.

I shouted the first name that came into my mind.

_Edward!_

_**So did you like it? Please review!**_

_**I do not own Twilight! **_ __


	6. Memories

Hi. Thanks for reviewing! I am sorry about my grammar and spelling errors! I am trying to improve my English! I am not from USA and I don't have time to read my work again but I will try harder! 

Alice POV

The deer fell in the ground as I had a vision.

_Bella was scared and alone with another male vampire. A vampire that I knew but I couldn't remember his name._

"_Come on, little Bella" he told her. "I want to see your cute face for the last time"_

_Bella screamed terrified. "Stay away from me" he told him._

"_Oh, little vampire, don't be like that" he told me. "You and your sister are the only victims that escaped from me. It's an honor. But now it's time for me to end this game"_

"_Who is my sister?" Bella asked him. "Mary Alice Brandon. Is this name reminds you something? She is a Cullen now"_

"Alice" I heard Jasper's voice. "What did you see?"

"Bella" I whispered. "He is going to kill her. My sister"

"What?" he asked socked.

"She is my little sister," I said. "I remember now. Isabella. Yes, Isabella"

"Alice, are you ok?' he asked worried. "What are you talking about?"

"Run" I shouted already running. "We are going home. I have to save my little sister"

Edward POV

I felt her fear before I heard her screaming in my mind.

_Edward!_

She was in trouble. I could feel it. She was in danger. No I couldn't let something happen to her. In that moment, she was the only thing that mattered. I didn't care about myself. I didn't care for anything else. She was the only thing in the world.

Without even knowing, I was running at the stairs. In the living room Tanya and Rose was sitting in the couch.

"Bella' I told them. "She is in danger"

Rose stood up and came in my side. Tanya looked at me.

_I don't care Edward. She is nothing to me._

I couldn't handle this right now. I looked at her with a mad look and then I was outside, running with Rose. Now I could feel her surprise and agony.

_**Bella. Can you hear me?**_

Nothing. She couldn't hear me. She was too scared and then. Then she was in pain. He was torturing her.

_There, Edward. I can see them. _Rosalie told me.

Yes now I could she them to. She was in the ground and he was laughing with her screams. I will kill him.

"Goodbye little vampire" I heard him saying before disappearing.

_Edward. _I heard her voice in my mind. _It hurts. _

_**It's ok, now Bella. It's ok. **_

I took her in my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Rose, can you chase him?" I asked my sister.

"Yes" he told me and disappeared.

"You are safe," I told to my Bella. "I will never let anyone harm you. I promise"

Alice POV

I had a sister. Yes, I could remember her now. Her brown eyes and her warm smile. She was my sister Isabella. I really loved her. Now I understood why I was feeling a connection with Bella. Memories. For the first time I had one of those.

_Flashback_

"_Mary, Mary" screamed my six years old sister. "Where are you going?"_

_I looked at her with tears in my eyes. How could they do this to me?_

"_She is going to a big house to live with other kinds" mum told her. _

_No, I was going to an asylum. I have seen it in my dreams._

"_Why, Alice?" she asked. "Don't you love me anymore?"_

"_I love you, Isabella," I told her. "But I have to go"_

"_Where is Cynthia?" dad asked. "Isn't she going to say goodbye to her sister?"_

"_Cynthia is at her room," my sister said. 'She is crying, mummy. Why is she crying?"_

"_Go to your room, Isabella" mum told her._

"_Goodbye, Bella" I whispered. "I love you!"_

_End Flashback_

She was my sister Bella. She was my baby sister.

**Please review. Please, don't write rude reviews! ** __


	7. Sisters

_**God. You are all so wonderful! Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**I do not own Twilight. **_

_**Edward's thoughts**_

_Bella's thoughts_

_Edward POV_

"Bella" I told her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" he answered me. "It's just a bite"

'I can't believe it," I told her. "You and Alice are sisters"

'Yes, it's weird" I told him. "I still can't remember anything. But why?"

"I don't know, Bella," I told her.

_Well, we must start from the beginning._

_**Yes. Alice loves you already. You will be fine.**_

_Yes. I will be fine. _

_**Yes. Just sit there. This bite is big. I am going to talk to the others.**_

_Ok. Don't be late. I don't want to be alone. _

_**OK! **_

I left her alone at her room. I found the others sitting at the living room. They all looked at me and I saw that Alice was socked and happy at the same time.

"Edward!" she screamed. "I remember everything. I remember her. Bella. And Cynthia"

"Really?" I asked her. "Bella still can't remember anything"

I saw the disappointment on her face. "Don't worry. She likes you"

"You know her better than me" she told me.

"I know. But she is going to love you. Bella is the most wonderful creature in the world"

"Oh, come on" Tanya said. "I can't stand this anymore. Bella is just a shallow girl"

"Stop" I shouted. "_I_ can't stand you anymore. I am sick of it. I was kind with you because you were alone like I am. But you are the worst person I ever met"

"Edie?" she asked socked.

"Stop calling me Edie" I said. "I don't want to go with you to the dance"

Yes, I want to go with Bella. My Bella.

"Yes, don't like that for my sister" Alice told her. "Edward, just go to Bella. The bite hurts and she needs you"

"Thanks, Alice" I told her.

"Just don't hurt her," she told me.

That day I didn't know that this was the beginning of my life. The real beginning.

_I am sorry about this chapter. I know it was short and boring. The next will be more interesting. _


	8. Friends and enemies

_**Thanks for reviewing! So here is the next chapter.**_

Tanya's POV

I was so mad. The little slut stole my Edie! I wanted to kill her. But how could I do that? They were protecting her. Ugh, I hated her!

One week pasted since the attack and everyone were with her all day. It was like she was a treasure or something like that. Even Rose liked her. But why? I couldn't understand. She was boring.

Edie was the worst. He and little Bella were together all day and night. I desperately wanted to take him away from him. Cause I knew she wanted him. I could see it in her eyes.

"Rose, can we go shopping?" I asked her.

"I'm going to the cinema with Bella, Edward and Emmett," she told me. "Maybe next time"

I looked at her socked. Edie hated going to the cinema. He always tells me that he can't stand the thoughts. But he will go with his _little princess. _

'Ok, Rose" I told her.

After a while, I decided to go for a walk at the wounds. It was dark outside, just the way I liked it. So, I started running until I smelt something strange. There was another vampire here.

"Come out" I shouted. "I don't bite"

"Another Cullen" I heard a males voice. "Look at you. You are so sexy"

I looked at the vampire that just came out. He was sexy with blond hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am James, sweetie" he told me. "And your name?"

"Tanya" I told him. "You are the one that attacked Bella?"

"Yes" he answered.

"You still want her?" I asked him.

"Yes" he told me with a smile. "I really want her"

"Then I can help you" I told him suddenly. "I don't care if you will kill her. I just want her to go"

"Well, honey, I am the person who you looking for" he told me. "Come with me. I will saw you the rest of my coven"

"Ok" I told him happy.

Finally, I found a way to get rid of her.

Edward's POV

I was sitting on the couch with Emmett waiting for the girls. Rose and Bella were there for two hours now. And yes, finally they came down.

When I looked at her, I was fascinated. She was the most beautiful creature in the world. Like an angel. I really loved her. Her smile and her sweet voice. I knew that I couldn't live without her. I needed her.

I loved her.

Suddenly her eyes fixed in mine and she stared at me socked. Then she smiled happily.

_Let's go, Edward. _

_**Yes, let's go.**_

With that, I grabbed her hand and together we got to my car. Rose and Emmett took Rose's car.

_Let's go somewhere else. Rose and Emmett will be fine at the cinema._

_**Yes, let's go somewhere else.**_

This was what I really wanted right now.

_**Looks like our Edie loves Bella. And little Tanya have a plan to get rid Bella. **_

_**Please review! **_


	9. Finally together!

_**Thanks for reviewing guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! It is a crazy week.**_

Edwards POV

I took my angel to my meadow. It was a beautiful night. The stars were so bright and the air had a sweet smell of flowers. However, I couldn't take my eyes of her beauty. She was beautiful.

She smiled at me and I remembered that she could read my thoughts.

_It's ok. _She said. _It's a little surprising. _

I laughed. _**Why? **_I asked.

_Well. I thought you and Tanya, you know. _

_**What? Hell, no! **_

_Then why did you act like that? I thought you liked her. _

_**Bella, she means nothing to me. I was nice to her because she is nice with me all these years. **_

_What do you mean?_

_**I was the only one that didn't have a mate. She was there for me. She was there when I needed a date for the dance. She was really nice to me.**_

_God, I thought that you wanted her. I was so sad about that._

_**You were sad?**_

_Yes! _She admitted and then she sat in the ground. She looked at the stars.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Yes. Beautiful" I said never looking away from her face.

She saw that and came closer.

_**You don't know how long I've been waiting for you. **_

She looked me straight in the eyes and I felt the love she was feeling. She loved me. Yes, I could feel it.

Then I kissed her. The moment our leaps touched, I felt complete. For the first time I was complete. God, I loved her so much. She was everything to me. I had loved her since the first time I saw her, I just didn't know it yet.

Our kiss was tender at first but became more passionate. I wanted to do this for so long.

I have kissed a girl before when I was a human, but this was different. This was love. True love.

When we parted, I torched softly her cheek. "Isabella Brandon, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you would never ask" she said and kissed me again.

I felt my skin burn and I kissed her more passionately. This feeling was so beautiful. This moment I was feeling that a vampire's heart could beat. I was feeling that my heart would beat again.

Alice's POV

_Tanya was talking with someone. Another vampire. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But this male vampire reminded me someone... _

_...Edward touched Bella's cheek tenderly. His look was like he worshiped her. She smiled and kissed him for a long time. "I love you Edward Cullen. I would rather die that lose you"_

_He looked at her and smiled. Then he kissed her again. _

"Alice" I heard Jasper's voice. "What did you see?"

"Oh my God" I screamed.

Esme and Carlisle came down to see what was going on.

'It's Bella and Edward," I screamed jumping now.

"What happened to them?" Esme asked horrified.

"They didn't go to the movies," I told them. "They went at Edward's meadow and they are making out"

"Really?" Jasper asked amused. "I have to see Tanya's face when she'll find out"

"I can't believe it" I said excited. "My little sister and my favorite brother are together!"

"That's nice," Esme told happily.

I smiled. Yes, this was nice. Edward was the only one that I would trust to be with my sister. And he was alone for so long!

Tanya's POV

I liked James's plan. He would kill Bella and I would take my Edie back. I didn't care about her. She was a little slut.

When we planed everything, I went home. Alice didn't see anything about me plans and I was so grateful about that. I just had to wait until Monday. Then the little slut would disappear from min and Edward's life!

**You liked it? Or not? Should I keep writing?**

**Well please review and tell me. **

**Oh... I have a question. Should bring Cynthia's daughter (Cynthia was Alice's and Bella's other sister) to the story or this would be too much? Please tell me your opinion. I will appreciate this.!**


	10. Broken Heart

**Thanks for reviewing guys! I really love it when people reviewing! So here is the next chapter!**

Three_ months later._

Bella's POV

This was the happiest time of my life. I had everything. I had a very cute and hot boyfriend and a family that I loved.

I still couldn't remember Alice as a child but I really loved her. She protected me and she loved me so much. And Emmett was my favorite brother.

"Come, angel" I heard Edward saying. "We are going to be late at school"

"Do we have to go?" I asked. "I want to go to our meadow"

"We can't" he said and kissed my forehead. "We must go at school"

_Fine. Let's go to this stupid building. However, you know, I still cannot control myself very well._

_**You will be fine. Come princess we must go.**_

I gave him a long kiss but Emmett came in the room. "Come on" he said. "Stop making out with Edie, Bells"

"Coming" Edward and I said with the same voice.

When we arrived at school, I went at my English class. Mike Newton was there and waited for me.

"Hi, Bella" he said.

"Hi Mike" I said and sat down.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something" he told nervously. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

I looked at him and I felt Edward's anger. Did Mike really hoped that I would dumped my boyfriend for him?

"I can't, Mike" I told him.

This was the time that I should use my power. _You should ask Jess. She wants to go with you. Bella, isn't as hot as Jess. _I put this thought in his mind. He looked puzzled for a moment and then he said. "Ok. I should ask Jess"

I smiled.

_**That was impressing. **_

_Yes it was. But I don't want to use my power very much. I had many problems with the Volturi _

_**What do you mean?**_

_They wanted me. To become a guardian. You know. _

_**Yes, I know. They wanted me to!**_

_Oh. I don't like them. _

"Bella" I heard Mike saying. "I said that we are going to La Push tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

_**No!**_ Edward said. _**You can't go there. It's dangerous.**_

_What do you mean?_

He didn't say anything but he gave me a memory.

_He, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were at a beach. There they were a pack of wolves. And with the wolves was a man._

"_We will not say anything about you to the pale faces," he said. "But you will never come to our territory"_

"_We will not," Carlisle said. _

"_Then we will have piece" the old man said. _

I opened my eyes and I heard Mike's nervous voice.

"Bella are you ok?" Mike asked.

"Yeah" I said.

Then I stood up and asked to go to the bathroom. When I was out of the class, I went out, at the forest. I couldn't stand the human's blood. I still wasn't used at the animal diet. However, I was getting better.

_Edward, I need to be alone for a minute._

_**Ok, honey. Take your time.**_

_Thanks!_

I walked at the woods smelling the forest! I loved the smell of the wood and the grass. I really loved nature.

"Hi" I heard a female voice.

"Tanya?" I asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you," she just said. "Come for a walk"

I did not know what she wanted. This was a trap, I knew it. However, I followed her.

"I know that you don't like me," she said. "This is my fault. But I was jealous. Edward and I were the only singles here and suddenly he found you. But he is happy now. And I am happy too"

This was too good to be true.

"Ok" I said looking around.

We were going too far away from school.

"I think we must go back," I said.

"Oh, little vampire" I heard another voice. "I just came only for you"

I screamed when I saw James standing next to Tanya. She was smiling evilly.

"You" I said looking at her. "Why?"

"Because you have something that I want" she said. "I was dreaming Edie too long. You can't steal him from me"

"You are willing to kill me because of a boy?" I asked her.

"Yes" she said.

"Edward is going to kill you" shouted.

"No" James said. "Edward will never know about this. She will tell him that you run away"

"No" I said.

"You will do what I want" he said. "Or your boyfriend will die"

He meant it. He would kill him. I had to protect him. Even if it meant that I should sacrifice myself.

"Ok" I said. I wanted to cry but I couldn't

"Block him so he will not feel you or hear your thoughts," Tanya said.

Yes I could block him. We discovered this two weeks ago. We could block each other.

"Ok" I told them. I had to leave my angel. I had to leave my life. I was feeling my heart breaking. Could a vampire's heart break?

"Let's go, Bells," James said. "You will come with my coven. You know you are lucky that I changed my mind. I am not going to kill you... Now"

I nodded. I didn't care if I would die.

"By Bella" Tanya said and then left.

James started to walk and I followed him. As I was leaving, I knew one thing. I had lost my heart. I had left my heart with him.

Tanya's POV

Finally, this little slut was gone. I had my Edie. Life couldn't get any better!

**Did you like it? Please review!**


	11. Without sun

**Hi! Thanks for reviewing!**

Edward's POV

One week passed and I still didn't hear anything about my Bella. She was gone. She left me. Tanya gave me the letter Bella wrote. She wrote that she wanted to be free and she couldn't stand the animal's blood.

On this week, I had become something awful. Everything was so different. Before I met her, I was something like... happy. I was leaving in midnight but I could see the stars. Now I cannot become who I was before her. She was the sun in my midnight. Now I didn't have my sun, but I couldn't find the stars either.

Our bond was there but I couldn't feel her. It was like she were with me all the time but I couldn't see her. She was blocking me. She didn't want me anymore.

I didn't have a heart anymore. She took my heart with her.

"Edward" Alice whispered. "Please stop destroying yourself"

"Leave me alone, Alice," I hissed.

"You must hunt," she said. "Please"

"We cant anyone suffer alone here?" I asked angrily.

"Emmett and Jasper are leaving in five minutes," she said. "Go with them. You will feel better"

"Fine" I said. "But you will leave me alone after that"

"Ok" she said and then looked at me. "If you need something, I am here"

I wanted to shout. I wanted to tell her that I hated her. I didn't want anyone talking to me. Especially Tanya who was coming in my room right now.

"Edie" she said and touched my cheek. "Are you ok?"

I looked at her with no emotion. I didn't care how she was feeling about me. I did not like her. She hated Bella.

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked.

"I want us to be like before," she said. "We were so happy together"

"Together?" I asked. "We were never together. Why aren't you leaving me alone?"

"Bella damned you, Edward" she screamed. "Why are you doing this? She didn't want you anymore!"

Something was not right. She was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me, Tanya?" I asked.

"Nothing" she said calmly. "I am leaving you alone"

Alice's POV

I still couldn't believe that Bella did that to us. She left us. I missed her. Everyone missed her. However, I still had my siblings. And now I was horrified that I would lose my favorite brother too. Edward was suffering.

When she left him, he lost everything. He lost his girl. His love. His other half. It wasn't as simple as it would be for humans. Vampires loved once in their existence and they could never change that. But with Edward was more than that. He was bonding with her. He has lost his half self.

Carlisle told me that the vampires that were bond together were very strong when they were together. However, when someone separated them, they were very weak. Edward had become so weak.

Today he had gone to hunt with Jazz and Em. Now he was at his room. Again. He was miserable.

"Esme" I told my mother who was working. "I worry about Ed"

"I know," she said.

"Bella killed him," she said. "I don't have anything with her but she broke his heart"

"I know" I told her and sat down. "But..."

"Stop" she said.

In the same minute, I heard music. Edward was playing the song that he wrote about Bella. He was playing it every day.

Now I was pissed. I was pissed with my little sister.

**So did you like it? I didn't want to write from Bella's POV because I didn't want you to know where she is or how is she. Maybe this chapter was a little boring but it was necessary for the story. Please review.**

**I also need help. I am writing a vampire novel and I want to fide a name for a female vampire! Could you give me some ideas? Please?**


	12. Years later!

**Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing! And for your help about the name! Josie is a wonderful name Dreamer208! Thanks!!!**

_One year later_

Alice's POV

One year passed since my little sister left us. One year since she destroyed everything. Because of her, I had lost again my baby sister and my brother. Our family is not like it used to be.

After she left, Edward left us to! He went to the Volturi! Now he is a member of their guard. I did not have news from him since then.

Esme is miserable because her favorite son is gone. Carlisle too. I am miserable because I lost my favorite brother and my best friend. And Jasper is miserable because of it. Even Emmett is not the same.

We are not living at Forks any more. We moved at Denali to leave with Tanya's sisters. Kate and Irina.

"Tanya" I shouted. "Let's go. I need to go shopping"

"Coming" Tanya, said.

Shopping is my way to forget and have fun.

_Ten years later_

Edward's POV

"Edward, Aro wants to talk to you," Heidi said. "Come"

"Ok" I said and I followed her.

_Edward, you need to feed. Your eyes are black._

"I am not going to kill a human, Heidi," I said. "I will go hunting tonight. At the forest"

_Ok. Just hunt. I cannot see you like that._

I smiled. Heidi is like a sister to me for ten years now. I really love her. But I have missed my little pixie sister. And my Barbie sister too.

"You know what Aro wants?" I asked.

"Yes" she said. "It's a girl. A human girl that knows too much"

"Oh" I said.

I didn't like it when we were killing humans. But I couldn't do anything.

We walked together at the big room and we saw everyone was there. Jane was smiling happily and Aro was sad. In front of them, I saw a girl. She was eighteen or nineteen. At first, I didn't notice her face but then I was shocked.

She was so pretty. She had chocolate eyes and coffee hair. She was so small, so innocent. She was like an angel. She was like _my angel._

Bella. She was like my Bella.

"Aro" I said. "Who is this girl?"

"This is a girl that knows everything about vampires," he said. "We have to kill her"

_No please. _She thought. _I do not want to die._

I looked at her and the pain I was trying to hind was there again. It was as if I saw Bella again.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Isabella" she said. "Isabella Smith"

Isabella. Oh, my god she was haunting me. She was everywhere. I couldn't do this. I couldn't remember her again.

Well, I never forgot her. I always felt her. Like another presence in me. But I was trying not to remember. I was trying to forget.

"Ok" Aro said. "Felix, kill her"

Felix approached her with a big smile. He loved killing humans.

He took her head in his hands and...

"No" I shouted. "Don't kill her"

Everyone looked at me.

"Please, Aro" I said. "Keep her. Let her work for us. Like Gianna. Please"

"Well" Aro told me. "She might be usefull"

Aro understood. He saw Bella through my memories. He knew that this girl was like her.

"Ok" he finally said. "Jane, dear, take her to Gianna"

The girl looked at me. "Thank you so much" she said. "You are like an angel"

I smiled. "You remind me a girl" I told her. "She is an angel."

"She must love you" she said but Jane took her away.

"Carlisle called again" Aro said. "He wants you to go home"

I looked at him.

_You have to go. They are your family. _

"Well I'll see," I told him. "I am going to my room"

As I was walking I felt her stronger than I ever heard her.

_**Bella? **_I thought.

_You must go home. You can't stay with them._

_**You left me. Why?**_

_I want you to be happy. Go home. Please! _

Then I lost her. I couldn't hear her anymore. I focused on her and I broke the walls she had put between us. 

_Flashback_

_She was staring Tanya and James._

"_You will come with me," James said. "Or your beloved boyfriend will die"_

_She looked at Tanya. "Why, Tanya?"_

"_Because I want my Edie back," she said._

"_Don't worry Bells" James said. "I won't kill you... Now"_

_End Flashback_

I screamed with anger. They kidnapped her. James and his coven. I will kill him. And Tanya. I was so mad right now.

_No, Edward._ Bella said.

I didn't have the chance to say anything else. I felt her pain. He was torturing her.

Now I was so mad! I will kill him! I swear I will kill him! And Tanya too!!!

**So did you like it? Or hate it? Please review. **

**Vampire kisses**

**Melanie xxx**


	13. The Truth

_**HI! So this is the next chapter!**_

James's POV

I really like the way my plan is going. I really loved it. I am torturing Bella with the only way I can... I am biting her. Then, Edward will learn about everything and he will definitely come to save her.

Oh, come on little Bella, tell him about me. Tell him about everything.

Edward's POV

I was at the Denali house a day later. Aro was so disappointed about that but I didn't care. I only cared about Bella.

When I walked out my car, I saw a happy Alice jumping and screaming "Edward! I missed you so much"

"Where is Tanya?" I asked angrily. "Where is that little slut?"

"Calm down" Alice said socked. "Why are you talking like that about our sister?"

"She is the reason Bella's gone," I screamed. "She gave her to James. James is biting her! God, I am going to **KILL** him"

"What Tanya did?" Alice screamed. "**Tanya come here now!**"

"What is it Alice?" I heard Tanya's voice. "Oh my God Edie you are here"

"Where is she?" I asked. "Where is Bella?"

"How would I know?" Tanya asked.

_Oh, my God he found out... Oh, no he can hear me!_

"Where... Is... She?" I asked.

"She is at Port Angeles," she said. "Please don't hate me"

"You have one hour to leave" Alice said with a dangerous voice. "Come, Edward. Lets find my little sister"

**I am really sorry about the sort chapter. I had to put this so the story would go on... Please review! If you have any ideas let me know.**

**Oh, you should look at my other story!**

**Thanks! **

**Melanie!!! **


	14. Plan

**Thanks for reviewing! So here is the next chapter.**

Bella's POV

The pain on my neck was pretty bad but I could handle it. He was torturing me so many years and I survived. So this is something I can stand.

But I had a bad feeling. Something was not going right. Something that James did make me suspicious. He was planning something.

That moment I heard the door open and I looked frightened. Then I saw the person I wanted to see the most. My angel Edward. If I were a human, I would cry. He looked at me with pained eyes and I smiled with relief. Seeing him was like I was dead and I came to life again. I didn't feel the pain anymore. I was healed.

"Edward" I said with a low voice. "Oh, Edward"

I saw someone standing beside him and I knew it was Alice. But I couldn't look at my sister. I had eyes only for him.

Suddenly I heard an evil laugh and I understood that it was James's.

"Welcome my dear Alice" he said. "What a surprise. And Edward too. That's great"

"James" Edward whispered with a dangerous tone. "I will kill you"

"Well, I would say the same" he said.

"No, Edward run" I screamed.

James came and kneeled beside me. I will kill them both and I will make you see them dying. I will make you choose who I am going to kill first"

"No" I said sobbing without tears.

"Oh, yes" he laughed.

"Don't touch her," Edward said. "Stay away"

James stood up and took place to attack to my angel.

I screamed horrified. "Don't kill him"

Tanya's POV

What have I done? Edward knew! He hated me. Alice too. The Cullen would kill me.

Oh Edward and Alice have gone to take her. What if James were with that Victoria and the Laurent guy? They would kill me love and my sister.

I had to say something. The others would help them! I really wanted them to be safe. My Edward was in danger.

I would protect the one I loved. I would save him!

No matter what!

**I know this chapter is short and nothing really happens. **

**Please forgive me. I don't have much time. I have to study for my piano degree!**

**Sorry again**

**Vampire kisses**

**Melanie.**


	15. autor's note

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating for so long! But i really need your help! Please give me some ideas about Bella's rescue! please!!!**


	16. The fight

**Hey everyone! Yes I know I am awful. I know it took me so long but it was a crazy month!**

**Anyway I am back now! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :D**

Bella's POV

I was horrified! James stood up and approached Edward slowly. He didn't move. He just looked at James with a murderous look.

"So, you came here to save your little girlfriend, right?" James asked with a friendly tone. "That's a pity. She was quite entertaining all these years"

Edward took a big step. "Don't talk about her," he screamed. "You are going to die"

I looked desperately at Alice. She had to help him! They had to go away as soon as possible. Laurent and Victoria weren't far away.

"I don't think so" James said friendly. "You are young and you think that you can do everything"

"Well, you are alone and we are two" Edward said.

"I don't think so" I heard Victoria's voice.

She had just come in. She had long, red hair and red eyes. Behind her was Laurent with his long, black hair and his dark skin.

"Victoria" James said happily. "Let me show you my friend. This is our young Alice and the boy is Bella's boyfriend, Edward"

She laughed and then kissed James.

"Please" I pleaded. "Don't kill him! Don't kill them"

"It's ok" James said.

"And then it happened. Edward attacked him fast, but James was stronger. He grabbed him and threw him on the wall. I screamed with pain. The pain that I could feel through our bond.

"Oh, sorry Bells" James said innocently. "I forgot that you can feel his pain"

"Just leave him alone" I yelled.

I looked at Edward again. Now Alice was on his side but he stood up quickly. He looked at me with pain in his eyes –a pain that it wasn't from James's attack- and that scared me. What was Edward planning to do?

Stop it" Alice said suddenly. "You want me? Take me. Just let my sister and my brother free"

"Oh, honey why would I do that?" James asked and Victoria laughed. "We are a big, happy family now"

Then he turned to Victoria and Laurent.

"Victoria, make sure that Bella will stay there," he said. "Laurent, take care of Edward. I will take our little Alice"

Victoria locked my arms and I couldn't do anything. I just watched them as Laurent started to fight with Edward. Laurent was scary, too strong but Edward was faster. I had to watch my love fitting for me and I knew that the minute he would get hurt I would die.

I looked at Alice. She couldn't do anything. James had grabbed her and made her watch her brother dying.

Then I heard a horrible noise. Laurent had broken Edwards's hand. At that moment, I felt everything disappear. It was only him and me. He turned and looked at me. His eyes saw me he was going to lose the fight. And his face was pleading for a savior. I was pleading the same thing.

As I looked at him, I heard the door open but I didn't turn to look who it was. I just looked in his eyes. It was the only thing I wanted to see as I was dying.

"Let him go, James" I heard a woman's voice from far away.

I closed my eyes.

_Please save him, God. Please take me, not him. _

**So did you like it? Hate I? Please give some reviews! **

**Melanie XXX**


End file.
